They Lose Us (SWB)
They Lose Us is the ninth episode of Season 5 in Survivors We Become. It is also the 47th episode overall. Synopsis Becca leads a search for a missing friend. Alex tries to make things right. Plot THEN The dead claw at the fence around the airport. One walker with her cheek torn off turns her head to look at someone approaching with a snarl before a spear impales her head, black blood spilling as the person retracts it back through the fence quickly. The man takes a step back, fixing his grip on the spear with his one arm. “It’s amazing how you can do that with one arm.” A man says, making Tobias turn around to face the man himself. Micah Allen. “It’s amazing that you’ve even come this far.” Micah corrects himself. “Thanks.” Tobias says. There’s an undertone of anger in his voice as he turns back to the fence, raising the spear and jabbing another walker. Micah crosses his arms behind him, taking a few steps closer. “You don’t seem to like me.” “You shot my sister.” Tobias quickly pulls the spear back, thrusting himself into the next walker with aggression. The man opens his mouth, nodding as his lips curve into a smirk. “I remember. The doctor.” “Surgeon.” Tobias corrects. “Whatever. It’s all the same these days.” He responds. “If it makes you feel any better, I wish I didn’t. I would have rather shot Cathy, if I’m honest.” Tobias turns his head to side eye him. The older man suddenly takes a few steps towards him. “I can’t change what I’ve done. But I think we could both help each other.” Micah points to his missing arm. “I have a friend here who could make you a new arm. A better arm.” “I just need to know where my son is.” Micah tells him. Tobias glances at him. NOW Tobias, Amber and Becca have gathered several members of their group to tell about what happened. The group sits in the room the boys shared, everyone in shock. No one can believe it. Spencer, who has always been so kind and loving to all of them, had attacked Chase of all people. One of his best friends. Billie, Mitch, Kenny, Caroline, Lisandra, Cal and Kendall sit in silence as the other three stand. “Is Chase okay?” Caroline asks. Tobias nods. “I woke him up after I found him. Monet has him in the infirmary right now. She says he might have a concussion.” “What are we going to do about Spencer? I mean, we can’t just leave him out there.” Kenny questions. “Like how he left Chase?” Tobias responds, making Kenny look down slightly. “I know you’re all going to be against me on this, but I think we should leave him out there.” Billie, Mitch, Kenny and Becca all stare in surprise at him. Even Amber gives him a glance. “You’re right, we’re against you.” Mitch says. “Spence is our family!” Kenny adds. Rebecca turns to him. “I know Chase is your best friend but we need to act rational here.” “He attacked my best friend and pointed a gun at my girlfriend. He was unreasonable!” Tobias argues. “He wasn’t going to shoot me, Tobias.” Amber rolls her eyes. “You don’t know that.” He shakes his head, looking to the others. “You all can do whatever you want. I just don’t think he should come back.” Mitch scoffs. “We let you stick around.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Tobias sneers at the younger man. Mitch stands up. “Do you recall your family plotting to kidnap us during our field trip?” Billie stands with him. “Mitch, stop—“ “If it weren’t for that, you’d be dead like the rest of your fucking classmates!” Tobias steps forward, Amber grabbing him. “Your father would have killed us all!” Mitch shouts, Billie stepping in between them both. “That’s enough, both of you!” Billie yells louder, making them both shut their mouths. He looks between them. “We’re trying to keep this from Mike and we can’t do that if you’re having a screaming match.” Mitch sighs, sitting back on the bed again. He crosses his arms as Billie turns to the other three. Billie sighs as he looks at Tobias. “Chase is my friend, too. And what Spencer did was wrong. But Spencer is family. He’s my family, he’s Bec’s, he’s Amber’s. We don’t leave family behind.” Becca nods to him. “That’s right. I'll lead a group to find him, but we have to go quick.” “Why are we hiding this from Mike? Shouldn’t he know about this?” Lisandra asks. “It’d be worse if he lost another person out there and didn’t even know about it.” With a lick of her lips, Becca lowers her gaze with a nod. “That’s true… I’ll tell him before we leave.” “When are we leaving?” Mitch asks. Becca looks to him. “You’re not going.” Mitch gapes at her. “Why not? I can help out there!” Before Becca can make an argument, Billie speaks. “Let him help. He’s learned his lesson by now, don’t you think?” Everyone turns their heads to Billie. “Damn.” Amber smirks, crossing her arms. “Never thought I’d see the day where you defend Mitch again.” “Fine.” Becca says before giving Mitch a warning look. “But if you get someone killed, you’re dead.” Mitch nods in response. “Who wants to join in?” “I do!” Kenny shoots his hand up. “So do I.” Caroline says. Kenny looks around a bit. “Caroline and I have talked. We know we haven’t been that useful lately. That changes now, I swear.” “I dunno about him,” Caroline smirks at him. “but yeah.” “Well I’m with the kid. We’re a package deal these days.” Lisandra says, throwing an arm over Kenny’s shoulder. Becca nods before looking to Billie expectantly. “I’m gonna stay behind. I’ll help keep things in check.” Billie says. “Surprising.” Tobias murmurs, earning a rough nudge by Amber. “Without everyone here, Mike will need some help. And I’d like to start taking the lead more often. I think I’m ready for it.” Billie says with a smile. Cal stands up, Kendall standing with him. “I’ll take the truck out, cover the road.” “We’ll find him for sure.” Kendall smiles at Rebecca, who smiles back. Becca looks to the others. “Alright, let’s move fast, guys.” The group begins to exit the room, Mitch and Kenny grabbing their bags. Amber turns to Tobias, seeing him frown. She walks towards him. “Are you okay, T?” He turns to the door. “I’m going to see Chase.” He mutters before leaving with the others, Amber watching. Mitch stands with his bag as Billie turns to him. Mitch smirks at him. “Thanks.” “Don’t you dare make a fool out of me.” Billie says. “I may have defended you but I think Bec is serious. Look, if things get bad, just turn back. Don’t try to be a hero.” Mitch nods to him. “I will. No more repeats, I swear.” Billie turns to follow Becca and Amber out of the room. “What, no kiss for good luck?” Mitch laughs. “Not even in your wet dreams, Harris.” Billie calls without turning back. Mitch chuckles before following behind him. In another classroom on the third floor, Margot and her group are gathered together. They’ve added a few new members: Josh, Dylan, Harrison, Alisha, Russell and Terrence. Margot stands at the whiteboard with her arms crossed. Her eyes scan over the group before her. “I need a few volunteers.” The young man known as Dylan raises a hand. “Can we ask for what?” Margot smiles at him. “We’re gonna find the talkers.” Caleb stares confused. “The talkers?” “The other day when Karen went with the other group, she claims that there were people dressing up as walkers. They’re the ones that brought the dead here and got us trapped.” Margot explains. “Perhaps we can strike a deal with them.” Caleb scoffs. He shakes his head as everyone turns to look at him. “I can’t believe this shit. What are we going to offer them?” “We offer to join forces. We give them the school and all the scum in it. And we help them take it.” Margot explains. Morgan grimaces. “Ew, I’m not wearing dead people’s skin!” “How do we know they won’t kill us on the spot?” Dylan asks. Margot shushes them. “Everyone, please! They want the school. We’re going to give it to them. We help them take it and we get to live.” She turns to Caleb. “We could even ask to kill the scum ourselves.” Caleb stares at her with disbelief. “This is fucking insane. Let’s just fucking kill them ourselves then.” “Language.” Margot breathes. “You don’t have to go, Caleb. I just need a couple of willing volunteers to help me.” Caleb rolls his eyes, turning away and walking back into the group again. “Why would we want to help them?” Alisha Andrews asks with a sorrowful expression. “Th-those monsters killed my husband, I don’t want to join them!” Margot looks to her sympathetically. “I know, Alisha. You have a right to not want to join them. But this is survival. They’re the ones we need in order to survive. If Jim were still here, he’d want to join them to protect you.” Alisha blinks, nodding slowly. Margot looks over the group again. “So… who wants to come with me?” Josh and Dylan both step forward. “We will.” Josh says. Harrison has his arms crossed. He takes a step forward and sighs. “You’d better be right about this.” Margot grins, nodding. “Trust me, I am.” “Now come on. The sooner we get back, the sooner we make this place ours again.” She says to them. They all begin to exit the room, leaving Caleb, his friends, Alex and Brie. Caleb huffs, shaking his head. “Fucking psycho is gonna get us all killed.” “We need to stop this then.” Alex states. Caleb, Morgan, Jenni and Shaun turn to him. “This has gone far enough. Those guys out there are the enemy, not the newbies.” “The newbies are just as bad—“ Caleb begins. Brie interrupts him. “Will you stop fucking talking? Jesus, you’re voice is like a cat being strangled, no one wants to hear it.” Caleb shuts his mouth as Alex continues. “We have a big threat coming. If we talk to my mom, she can help take care of Margot.” “How do you know that?” Morgan questions. “Because I watched her kill Maria.” Alex replies. The others all raise their eyebrows in surprise. Jenni glances to Shaun before turning to Alex. “Did she tell you about… those people outside?” “Only that they’re dangerous. More dangerous than anything we’ve faced before.” He turns to Caleb. “We have to work as a team to survive. All of us. Together.” Caleb turns his gaze to Morgan, Jenni and Shaun, who all look back at him with shrugs and indecisiveness. He finally stares back at Alex with uncertainty. Walking down the hall alone, Becca sees the doors to the gymnasium open. Mike steps out with Karen beside him, both smiling as Jed, Ingrid and Jorge exit behind them. “I’m glad we worked this out.” Karen says. “So, when can I meet this skinner?” “He’s back at our camp. We can take you back when it stops raining if you’d like.” Jorge replies. Mike sees Becca and excuses himself, turning to approach her. He grins. “Good news. We’ve struck a deal.” “That’s great.” She responds unenthusiastically. Becca’s tone is flat. Mike sees right past the forced smile. He sighs, smile faltering. “What happened?” Becca meets his eyes. She shakes her head. “Spencer… attacked Chase. He ran away after. So I’m taking a few people to go find him now.” “Well give me a minute to wrap this up, I’ll come with.” Mike says. “No,” she shakes her head at him. “You can’t come. You have to stay here. I can handle this one.” “I’m not staying here if people are in danger.” “Mike…” Becca huffs, eyeing him sympathetically. She steps closer to him. “You just lost Cathy. You’re hurting. I don’t need to worry about you, too.” “But I need to worry about you and whoever else is going?” Mike crosses his arms. “You could run into that guy who killed Cathy. Are you aware of that?” Rebecca nods slowly, lowering her gaze. “I know.” “How do you even… how do you know he’s even still alive? Is this even worth risking?” Mike questions. “I need to at least try to find him.” Becca says. “Fine. But if things don’t look good, you need to turn back. If you spot any skinners, if someone gets hurt, I need you to promise me you will turn back and you won’t risk the lives of our group.” The copper haired woman stares back at him in silence. “I won’t let anything happen to them. I swear.” With that, she wraps her arms over his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He embraces her as well. They stay like that for a few moments. From down the hall, Karen watches with a look of worry. The younger woman releases him and pulls back, a weak smile on her lips before she turns away. Mike watches her walk away before turning around, walking back to the others. Karen tilts her head to Mike. “Is everything okay?” Before he can respond, Alex, Brie and Caleb advance on them from the other direction. They jog down the hall, Karen seeing them before flashing a smile. “Oh, Alex, hun! This is Jed. He’s the one we were making the alliance with.” She says as they approach. “Mom, we have to talk.” Alex says before looking to Caleb. The younger boy takes a breath. “Mrs. Michaels… Margot Wickett is going to get everyone killed.” Karen’s smile falls, Jed, Ingrid, Jorge and Mike all mirroring her shock. The rain isn’t as bad as it was before. A light drizzle pours on the group as Becca leads them through the woods. Behind her is Asher, Caroline and Mitch. Lisandra and Kenny trail them. They all have their eyes peeled, scanning the woods around them for any signs of movement. Asher picks up his pace to walk beside Rebecca. She turns her head to him, giving a polite smile before looking ahead of her again. “Thanks for offering to join us.” She says. “Of course.” He replies as he turns with a smile. “I couldn’t believe you were even coming out here again. I assumed your group would want to stay behind the fences after what happened.” “We don’t cower.” Becca states before turning to face him. “We’ve been on the road for a long while now. Anything that comes our way, we face it. Especially when family is involved.” Caroline looks to her. “Speaking of, how did you and Spencer become so close, Bec?” Becca looks back at her briefly before looking ahead again with a shrug. “It just sort of… happened. We’ve both put a lot of faith in one another.” She chuckles to herself. “I remember when we stepped up after our crash. The fact that he could stay so strong for so long after all we’ve been through.” “Well he hasn’t had it easy even before all this.” Mitch reminds her. Becca nods. “That’s true.” The group goes quiet again. No one says anything. They continue to look around. The only sound is the rain and their footsteps in the wet leaves. Kenny points ahead. “Hey, what’s that?” Becca sees it, too. She jogs forward, picking up the object from the ground. The others gather around her, staring at the soaked jacket. “This is his! We’re going the right way.” She says. Mitch turns to her anxiously. “Becca, hold on… if his jacket’s here, where is he?” She drops it down again, staring ahead. “We better keep going and find out.” “You came back.” Dewey looks up to Rikki as she steps in front of him. He sits against some lockers, his crossbow beside him. He shrugs. “I did. So?” “So you had a chance to go miles away from here, be literally anywhere else… but instead you brought Jed and his friends to us to help form our alliance.” Rikki crosses her arms with a smug look. “You thought about what I said, didn’t you?” Dewey stares at her for a moment before standing. “The truth is, I needed help with something. And I know if I helped you, maybe I could get help in return.” Rikki puts a hand on her hip. “Look, I’m grateful for what you did. I’ll help you with whatever you want. But not now. Not until after we get rid of these Skinners.” Dewey huffs. Before he can speak, Rikki continues. “You wouldn’t keep trying to help us if you weren’t trying to do what’s right. Just stay here. Help us. We can win this fight together.” Dewey stares, a smirk creeping on his face. “Alright.” Rikki returns a smile. She then turns and walks down the hallway, Dewey watching her with the smile growing. “This can’t be happening.” Karen paces in front of Caleb, Alex, Brie, Shaun and Jenni. Mike, Clair and Billie watch as she does from another table in the cafeteria. Shaun leans to Jenni. “We’re fucked.” He whispers. “I only joined because of you! This is your fault!” She hisses. Brie turns to them. “This is the right thing to do, guys. Just relax.” Billie suddenly calls to them. “Hey, Pretty Little Liars, we can hear you.” Karen turns to them. “How can you even go along with this plan of hers? I expect better from you all! Especially you two.” She looks at Alex and Brie. “I would just like to say,” Morgan begins before turning to Caleb, “this was all Caleb’s fault.” “You went along with it!” Caleb rolls his eyes carelessly. Alex speaks above them. “Mom, this was before the other day. I didn’t think we were safe.” Karen stares at her son in disbelief. “Everything I’ve ever done was to protect you and your brother. The fact that you think I’d do something to put your life in danger hurts me, Alexander.” Alex lowers his head in shame. Karen looks over the group. “Where is Margot now?” “She’s looking for the skinner’s camp with Josh, Dylan and Harrison.” Caleb replies. “We don’t know which way she went.” Karen clenches her jaw before turning around. With a shake of her head, she turns to Mike, Clair and Billie. “We’re just going to have to get ready.” “For what?” Clair asks. “For whatever comes our way.” Karen replies. “The Skinners are going to come our way no matter what. We’ll just have to start preparing to protect this place no matter what it costs.” Karen looks to Mike. “Come with me.” Karen and Mike enter the front office. She fiddles with some keys as they approach a door behind the desk. “I need to ask Jed if he can help us with this. In the meantime, I need you to start handing these out.” Mike watches her open the door before they both step in. He looks at the guns on the tables, counters and shelves. “How long have you had these?” “I’ve been saving them for when we really needed them. Didn’t want to waste our ammo on the dead.” Karen turns to Mike. “Is this the time? Do you think this place is worth fighting for?” “I’ve been running since the beginning. Camp to camp, state to state.” Mike sets his eyes on a Scorpion EVO 3, stepping forward to pick it up. “I’m getting real tired of running.” In the infirmary, Chase sits up in one of the beds. He has a bandage on his forehead. Amber sits in a chair beside him while Monet sorts through some medicine. She takes a bottle of pills and turns, walking towards Chase. “These should help.” She says, shaking a few pills out before handing them to him. Chase smiles as he takes them. “Thank you.” He throws them back, swallowing them down before looking back to Amber. “Do you think they’ll find Spencer?” With a look of hesitation, Amber shrugs her shoulders. “Do you want them to?” She asks. Chase squints at her with a chuckle. “Of course I do.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Okay, I’m pissed about him leaving, more so him leaving after beating me over the head with a pistol, but he’s… he’s been there since the beginning. When I met you guys… everything changed. Andrea told me so much about you all, I felt more at home with you all than I did with Jeff.” “Hm. I’m surprised you’re not as mad as Tobias is right now.” Monet says. “Tobias is like a big brother to me. He’s always been concerned for my safety, even when we were kids. Obviously Spence lashing out has him concerned.” He looks to Amber now. “I mean, I heard you got defensive after your mom here went missing.” Amber nods, looking to her mother. “Yeah… I do get where he’s coming from.” Chase offers a weak smile. “Just don’t worry. Everything will work itself out.” Suddenly the door bursts open. Tobias walks in with two backpacks over his shoulder and two more in hand. The three all turn to him with confusion. “We have to move. Get up, Chase.” Tobias says as he throws a bag in his lap. He hands the other to Monet, then takes one off and puts it in Amber’s hands. “We’re getting out of here.” Her head tilts and Amber narrows her eyes. “Excuse me?” “The others want Spencer back, fine. Then they lose us.” Tobias responds before walking to Chase. “I’m not letting anyone I care about get hurt anymore. We don’t have time to waste. Monet, grab some medicine. Amber, help me with Chase.” As Tobias reaches an arm to Chase. The younger man suddenly pushes his arm away. “Are you cracked out or something? We aren’t going out there!” “You better explain what the hell is going on.” Amber sneers. Tobias looks them over before lowering his head. “I didn’t want to think it was true. I really didn’t. I’ve trusted Spencer for the longest time. But when I met his father and saw how he treated people… I couldn’t believe Spencer was his son. Not until this.” “What the hell, Tobias, he’s mourning—!” Chase begins. “Stop defending him! Stop defending someone who will end up turning on us all!” Tobias snaps. “Lower your voice, if you’d please.” Monet warns. Amber stands from her seat and steps towards him with ferocity. “Don’t talk about Spencer like that. I don’t understand who you think you are trying to force us to just pack up and leave. We have a good thing going here.” “If he comes back, you can expect to lose everything. He’ll get everyone killed, you know it. Mike. Billie. Becca. Your precious fucking family.” Tobias sneers at her. “I’m trying to protect you from danger—!” “I don’t need your fucking protection, Tobias! If anything, I’ve been protecting you this whole time!” She argues. Chase stands up slowly. “We have a fight coming. The skinners will tear this place apart and kill everyone here. We can’t just leave!” “I’m trying to make sure we’re nowhere near here when it happens.” Tobias says. He turns to Amber. “So who do you care for most? Your real family? Or this group of psychopaths?” Amber turns to look at her mother behind her. She then turns to Tobias and huffs. “I choose my real family.” Amber says. Then she drops her bag to the floor. Tobias just stares at her. He shakes his head, scoffing as he takes a step back. “I’m not coming back.” Amber nods, taking a deep breath through her nose. “I know. And maybe that’s for the best.” The other two watch in silence as Tobias and Amber both stare at one another. Their contact stays as Tobias stands up, throwing his bag over his shoulder again. The older man turns to his best friend — if he can even call him that anymore. Chase just stares uncomfortably. “Sorry, T.” His voice is soft. “Fuck you.” With that, he turns. He walks to the door, opening it and leaving the infirmary. Leaving the three alone. The truck speeds down the empty roads of the town. Cal and Kendall are both looking around the area for any signs of Spencer, only seeing the dead. “It doesn’t look like he made it this far.” Kendall observes. “He would have taken down at least a few dead heads, don’t you think?” Cal nods in agreement. “You’re right.” The truck drives through a roundabout past several walkers, turning off to head back to the school. As Cal drives in silence, Kendall opens the glove compartment and takes out a stack of CDs. She begins to sift through them, earning Cal’s attention. “Are those Billie’s CDs?” He asks. She nods. “He gave them to me in case we got bored. Which I am. Jesus, this kid has a thing for Fleetwood Mac…” She picks out one and smirks, opening the case and slipping a disc into the player. She flips it over and starts skipping a few tracks before sitting back as a guitar begins to play. Cal smirks as Kendall begins to sing along. “I see a bad moon a-risin’.” As she begins to dance in her seat, Cal taps a finger on the wheel to the beat. Cal suddenly stops and pulls to the side of the road, Kendall not noticing until he turns the vehicle off. She stops moving, turning her head to look at the building they stopped before. She scrunches her forehead, turning to him. “I saw someone.” Cal says. Kendall looks around the building but doesn’t see any movement. “Are you sure?” She hears his door open and turns to him as he steps out. “Cal, what the hell?” “It could be Spencer.” Cal whispers. “Or one of those psychos!” Cal looks up to the bus station, debating for a moment before looking to Kendall. “I’ll be one minute, alright?” The red head doesn’t argue. She huffs, shaking her head as he shuts the door. Cal makes his way to the building, walking up the steps and pulling the door open. The lobby is empty. Baren. The trash cans are toppled over, there’s some dried blood on the floor. He pulls his knife from his holster, slowly closing the door behind him. He starts sneaking through and watching for any signs of movement. As he reaches the counter, he peers inside the glass. There’s three sleeping bags laid out on the floor next to a few wrappers and cans. The door to get in is broken. Cal turns around to see a few more sleeping bags next to a makeshift fire pit. He walks towards them, noticing a few backpacks are also laid out beside the sleeping bags. Whoever was there wanted to leave in a hurry. He sees items scattered on the floor and kneels down to look at them. He picks up a silver chain necklace in the shape of a heart. A + D is engraved on it. He sets it down before looking to the next sleeping bag. There’s a guitar case on top. He tilts his head before seeing the backpack beside it had fallen over, all the belongings scattered on the floor. He sees a dark blue and black shawl sprawled out and a small photograph beside it. He picks it up and examines the smiling faces in it, recognizing them both instantly. A cry from behind makes Cal quickly turn his head to see a machete being swung at him. He dives to the side, rolling out of the way before the assailant swipes to him again, Cal sliding away frantically. Cal stares at the face of the skinner that approaches him, continuing to slide away as it charges him. Suddenly, a gunshot rings through the building, the skinner stumbles before falling to its knees, dropping face first onto the floor in front of the young man who stares in shock. Cal gasps, whipping his head around to the other side of the room. “Lay down flat! On your stomach, now!” A man’s voice yells. Cal flips himself over, doing exactly as told. He raises his eyes to see who it is but doesn’t get a clear view as the man is in the shadows. “Stay down, I won’t hesitate!” He yells from the dark. Wide eyed, Cal does as told. With his hands over his head, he stammers. “You don’t have to do this! Please… I-I have a family! I’ll go back to where I came from.” The man starts walking forward, his footsteps echoing through the empty building. Cal glimpses at his boots as he stops, standing above him. The rifle is pointed at his head. “Where is it you come from?” The doors to the station suddenly burst open, Kendall running in with her pistol pointed before she spots the man. “Hands up!” The man turns to point the rifle to her but Cal leaps up and pushes the rifle to the ceiling, the man firing as Kendall dashes forward. She jumps, lifting a leg in the air and kicking him in the stomach and making him stumble back. Cal pulls the rifle from him, turning it on him. “Who’s got the upperhand now, asswipe?” Kendall says with a smirk. The man chuckles, shrugging. “You’re outnumbered, so… us.” Suddenly a click from behind her makes her freeze. A pistol is pressed against her neck. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, little red.” A dark haired young man says. Another pistol is pressed against Cal’s, this one held by a blond teenage girl who just scoffs at his remark. “‘Little red?’ What does that even mean?” “If I have to explain it to you, you’re truly the biggest idiot in the family.” He rolls his eyes at his sister The brown haired man snatches the rifle back from Cal before turning to the siblings. “Hey, wonder twins, will you shut it? Let’s get them back to the others.” The man walks towards the exit, Sawyer reaching to Kendall’s shirt sleeve and tugging her to follow. Harper smirks at Cal before pushing him forward with the pistol. “Boss lady will surely wanna talk to you.” In the evening rain, a group of six Skinners walk towards the gates of a cemetery. There are walkers tied to the fences, not taking notice of the flesh wearing people. Among them is Spencer, hands bound and a rag tied over his mouth. Stella holds an arm and brings him inside. Down the road, the group watches from the cover of the trees. “They’ve been so close to us this whole time… we didn’t even realize it.” Asher whispers. The others just observe in the early night light. Becca has an angry yet terrified look on her face as she watches her comrade being roughly pushed past the gates and into the cemetery. Mitch and Asher are on either side of her. Beside Mitch is Caroline, and behind them are Lisandra and Kenny. “Well, we know where he is. What now, are we going to just invade?” Lisandra asks. “We can’t just leave him, they’ll kill him.” Becca says. Caroline turns her head to her. “I don’t know, Bec, there’s six of us. We don’t even know how many are in there. Hell, we don’t even know how we’ll get in. We have to be smart about this.” Mitch turns his head to the length of the fence. “What is it, Mitch?” Kenny asks as he takes notice of Mitch’s stare. “I think we should check the perimeter a bit, see if there’s another way inside. Maybe even get a better idea of what we’re up against.” Mitch says. Becca nods, turning to Asher. “Ash, go with him.” The man nods, smirking at her as he stands. Mitch walks past them. “See you soon.” Becca scoffs, shaking her head with a smile. “Just go, idiot.” Asher and Mitch disappear into the trees, leaving the other four to turn back to the gates. Becca watches for a moment before looking back to the fences. Caroline scoots towards her with a curious glance. “Something you’re not telling me?” “Nothing to tell.” Becca replies with a shrug. “Oh really?” The other woman chuckles. “I don’t care what the story is. Just focus, you two.” Lisandra says from behind them. Becca and Caroline look ahead with soft chuckles. The woman turns to the opposite side and begins walking. “I’m gonna head this way.” Kenny turns to follow her. “I’ll join you!” Lisandra suddenly stops in her tracks, reaching a hand back to stop him. The teenager scoffs at her. “What, are we not sticking together anymore?” Kenny asks. He looks past her and, with a shuddered sigh and a look of anger, he whispers back to the others. “Guys…” Lisandra and Kenny keep their eyes on the broad figure. Becca and Caroline stand instantly. The four of them start to back away, the tall man taking steps towards them until entering the light to reveal the rotted face and the leather jacket he wears. “Is that… one of them?” Caroline whispers. “Yeah.” Becca says before she grits her teeth at sight of the jacket he wears. “He’s the one who killed Cathy.” “You should not have come here.” The skinner lieutenant growls. Becca keeps her stare on him before stopping in place. “Bec, c’mon!” Caroline says. The other woman just turns to her, reaching to Mike’s pistol, which she never gave back after the last time she used it. A look of horror crosses Caroline’s face. “Rebecca, what—?” The pistol is shoved into Caroline’s hands. “Go.” Becca says. “I really hope you won’t need this.” Caroline stammers before seeing the tall skinner glare and step forward. Lisandra pulls her arm, tugging her away. “Let’s go!” She pushes Kenny to lead the way, leaving Rebecca alone with the man. The man lets out a chuckle as she slowly turns to him. “Stupid girl.” Becca watches as he advances on her. As the evening approaches, Mike stands at the fence with his hands in his pockets. His new gun rests on a strap over his shoulder. He stares off into the distance, waiting. Monet walks up behind him, standing beside him before handing a granola bar to him. “You weren’t at dinner. Something troubling you?” Mike accepts the bar, shrugging his shoulders as he opens the packaging. “I’d rather not talk about it. Can we talk about your day instead?” “Sure but it probably went as well as yours did.” She replies with a shrug. She lets out a sigh, looking forward. “Tobias is gone. Tried getting us to pack our things and go. Amber’s… devastated.” “I can try and talk to her.” Mike offers. “I’d appreciate that. She’s looked up to you like a father.” Monet smiles. He smirks. “I’m glad to hear that.” “I don’t think I ever got a chance to thank you for taking care of her when I was gone. It means a lot to me that you watched over her. Without you… I don’t know what would have happened to my girl.” Monet says. “Of course.” He says with his eyes on the road as Cal’s truck drives towards the school with a Jeep behind it. Monet sees it, too. “Who is that?” Mike silently starts walking towards the parking lot, grabbing his gun. Monet follows him as the cars pull into the parking lot. “Cal?!” Mike calls as he points the gun to the truck, seeing Cal and Kendall in the front seat. Cal opens his door as the brown haired man rises over the roof with his hands up. “Woah, now. Let’s take it easy now.” “Who’re you?” Monet asks. “Name’s Ray. Your buddies and I just got acquainted.” He says as the people inside the jeep start to exit. “Turns out we have some mutual friends.” Mike turns to see the people stepping out of the jeep, his eyes widening at the man he sees first. “Mike Danvers.” Mike blinks, gasping. “M-Mike Andrews.” The man known as Mike Andrews grins at him, motioning to his right. “I kept my promise.” Mike turns to the blond haired girl and the hispanic couple walking forward. The blond grins at him. “How’re things, Coach Danvers?” Stevie asks as the man stares at her in amazement. Other Cast Co Starring *Kevin Alejandro as Jorge *Carlos Aviles as Harrison *Jennifer Davis Brennen as Alisha Andrews *Karis Cameron as Morgan *Taron Egerton as Ray *Nick Fink as Dylan *Brandon Flynn as Sawyer Stoneman *Lukas Gage as Josh *Spencer MacPherson as Caleb *Rami Malek as Russell *Cole Sprouse as Shaun *Amandla Stenberg as Jenni *Sydney Sweeney as Harper Stoneman *Bella Thorne as Brie Dewolfe *Brenton Thwaites as Asher Romans *Charles Walton as Terrence Special Guest Stars *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh *Sofia Carson as Angel Torres *Shiloh Fernandez as Mike Andrews *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews *Carlos PenaVega as Devil *Danielle Campbell as Abbie Andrews *Madelaine Petsch as Tori Hill Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "They Lose Us" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Dylan. *First appearance of Josh. *First appearance of Alisha Andrews. *First appearance of Ray. *First appearance of Sawyer Stoneman. *First appearance of Harper Stoneman. *This episode marks the return of Stevie Leigh, Mike Andrews, Angel Torres and their group. *Tobias leaves the school in this episode, thus ending his relationship with Amber. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)